What If Blaze Never Existed?
by BlazeTheDemidragon
Summary: What if Blaze never existed? What if she hadn't been born, and everything that happens in BATO was altered? Contains some spoilers and stuff. Do not read, if you intend not to be scarred for life. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. WARNING!

**WARNING!**

This particular fanfiction was written to see what the world would be like without Blaze. It's rated "Mature", because there is some rather graphic language and descriptions. In no way, will this be included in the actual BATO (Blaze And The Olympians) series. It is also a little spoilery! There is one secret that has yet to be revealed. So yeah, SPOILER ALERT!

To my friends: I beg of you not to read this, unless you absolutely want to be scarred for life. I know one of my friends characters get's tortured, and that's all I'm willing to reveal. DO NOT THINK I HATE YOU IF YOUR CHARACTER IS KILLED, MAIMED, TORTURED, ETC.! I'm just writing the part of how the character; Dominic, would act. This is a horrible thing I'm about to say, but you should feel flattered Dominic is taking your character in particular interest. I'm joking, trust me.

So yeah. Now you guys have a book all about what the world would be like if Blaze didn't exist. Aren't we all glad my OC exists? I hope you are. I know I am.


	2. Part 1

**What If Blaze Never Existed?**

 **Part 1**

 **Dominic's POV**

I smiled down at the faces of my clanmates. Many cried out that it was wrong, wrong to clear this place of it's impurity. Flametalon tried to do so, more than a thousand years ago. Why did they rebel now?

 _Probably because they are tainted in the brain…_ a cruel voice sneered. _They are weak. But, I suppose their weakness will make you strong, once you remove the taint from this place…_

I almost nodded in front of my clanmates. Drew, who had once been my own apprentice, stepped forward. "If you would permit me, I could take the others and round up the filth that calls this place 'home'."

I nodded in approval. "Yes. And being the generous people we are, we'll show them mercy. Bring them to a den and keep them in there." 

Drew disappeared. One person, or rather two I should say, were not in the crowd. I bit back a growl. Both of them were equally intelligent. Too intelligent for their own good.

 _Go and get them, Dominic. You've let that piece of trash break the law too long._ The voice growled. _The price for changing a mortal into one of our own, is to show them no mercy. A long, painful death for the creator and humiliation for the creation._

I smiled, my teeth bared in anticipation of sinking them into the flesh of those two. No, only one would die by my talons. The other would be humiliated in the worst possible way.

I raced after the scent that the voice showed me. Ready to purify the clan that I would hold dear to me. After all of the butt-kissing and showing the utmost loyalty, I would finally be rewarded. And my family would finally get the respect and power we deserved.

…

I found them in a clearing. Both seemed to be waiting for someone. Little did they know, they'd never see whoever it was. I had my talons at his throat before he knew what was happening.

I smiled, at his fruitless attempt to kill me. "Hello, Matt. Going somewhere?"

"Anywhere, if it takes me far away from you!" he snarled.

I clucked my tongle. "You should know that you can't hide now. I have eyes everywhere, and soon, I'll be the king of everything."

He attempted to push me off, but his deformed stump of a leg wasn't moveable, and his other leg wasn't making any improvement. Finally, he seemed to just give up.

"Well?" he growled. "Make it quick. This is something you've been waiting to do, since we were apprentices. Don't lie, you know it's true."

I chuckled. "Do you really think StarClan will accept you, when they find out what you've done."

"It was for the good of the clan, and to protect him. He knew too much. Better for him to have the help of the clan, than to be hunted and possibly killed by gods he doesn't show respect to."

"Perhaps it was okay, when Kesteralfeather was leader. But incase you haven't noticed, he's dead and I am now leader. I don't except mortals, or the dirty blooded. And you are the most impure of demidragons in this clan. Your blood is disgusting. I must rid the clan of you, lest we become even more tainted."

Matt spat into my face. "That's not the only reason you have to kill me. I know too much. Like the fact that I know you killed Nightshade. You betrayed your clan and asked PoisonClan to help you, in return you'd help them, and form an alliance so strong, it'd make both our clans 'strong'. You'll mate with Venomfang, and then you'll have kids with her. Then you'll kill these kids, and the leader of PoisonClan and then take over both clans."

I nodded thoughtfully. "A shame you have dirty blood and a corrupt mind. I'd keep you around, you're that smart. But sadly, your blood is dirty. I must do my duty. And I think that by talking to you, I am stalling your painful death."

I slowly began to use my tail blade to cut into the place where I knew he would feel the most pain. His eyes widened in fear and shock as he realized what I was doing. Screams soon emitted from his mouth. When I'd finished, I smiled in pure glee.

"Even if you do live, Matt. You'll never be able to have children. Perhaps I should let you live. It'd be more interesting to see what would happen…"

 _I would normally say 'yes', but how do we know that he wouldn't spill our little secret. You'll have to cut out his tongue._

I nodded in agreement to the voice. A mute slave. Perfect. I flicked my tail, causing what I'd cut off to go flying into the bushes. I brought the tail to his face, and dug in my talons.

"Any last words, before you become mute?" I asked sweetly.

"I hope you feel the fires of hell, you bitch!" He spat.

I chuckled. Slowly shoving my tail blade in his mouth, I began to cut off his tongue. Garbled screams erupted from Matt's mouth as I cut out his tongue, and blood poured out. Finally, it was done. I stabbed the limp, useless blood-covered tongle, and tossed it out of his mouth.

"You can't speak anymore, and you can't mate. You are perfect. Now you can continue to live, as the lowest ranking demidragon in the clan!" I laughed.

Tears streaming freely from his eyes, Matt looked at me in hatred. I felt even more powerful than that before. I had killed twice before, and it was cool to have blood running through my talons. But now I truly knew of my capabilities. I had my worst enemy, under my talons. Mute and unable to reproduce. Again, the perfect slave.

Before he could scamper back to the clan, I tore at one of his wings, to prevent him from flying. He made a weird, guttural cry, and then ran back towards the camp. I smiled. He would most likely be caught by Drew and the others, but I would return with the other form who had not yet left the area. He should've. But apparently, being the stupid turned-mortal that he was, he hadn't fled.

I grinned. "I think it'd be best to follow me, if you intend to live."


End file.
